Missed Opportunity
by MonsterLittleThe
Summary: They were strangers appreciating each other's silence but it grew more than that...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the characters! If I did Sasuke would have returned and there wouldbe Uchihas with pink hair or emeral eyes lol.

* * *

Everyone was busy even though it was still 5 in the morning. I was out doing my daily jog and as I passed by I can see the stores opening and are being decorated, after all it is halloween. Pumpkins were placed outside, witches with matching elongated noses and brooms were placed by the doorstep and all I can think is that '_this is silly_' then I sighed in relief as I arrived in the park and sat at one of the benches.

I looked at my surroundings, no one was around and I enjoyed the tranquility the place offered plus the flowing of the fountain in front of me added a soothing effect and I relaxed.

I was interrupted few moments after when I felt my phone vibrate '_so much for tranquility tsk_'.

"Hn." I answered

"Teme! Don't forget we have band practice this afternoon!" A very loud voice replied from the other line

"Aah" I replied not a bit interested.

"Hey Sasuke-" before he can continue I ended the call and a growl erupted from my throat.

'_That dobe calls me and tells me not to forget_' I smirked '_but he'll be the one to forget it later..._'and with that my smirk grew wider. I stood up and began to walk out of the park.

My name's Uchiha Sasuke 17 years old attending Konoha University, with jet black hair and onyx eyes and also the lead vocalist of Sharingan and that's all you need to know. Hn.

**Later that afternoon...**

"Uchiha Sasuke! Do you have other things far more important than your band?!" A loud voice disrupted the peaceful manor of the Uchiha's and everyone was silent as a man in his 40's known as Uchiha Fugaku stood up and approached his youngest son.

If you were there to witness the scene you could have flinched, faint or even wet yourself in fear but in the lines of the Uchiha's they will not cower in a simple fear as this. It was then a glaring contest between the Uchiha patriarch and the youngest son.

"Dear, Sasuke will be just practicing with his friends..." The female Uchiha Mikoto approached her husband and tries to calm him down the tension in the room decreasing

"Mother's right father, it's not as if little brother here is doing drugs and is getting laid any second now...you know that..." The elder brother named Uchiha Itachi interjected.

Everyone flinched at his words, yes it was true he'll be out practicing but nobody knows how the patriarch will take his words; the first were slightly okay but the latter was highly inappropriate.

But alas, the elder brother is favored by the head and before he could reply the youngest son had already stormed out of the house.

"Itachi, your brother needs to learn a few things here, he cannot focus on that stupid band alone" a rough voice came out from the patriach himself

"Father, Sasuke will learn in time you cannot coax him into being someone his not yet ready to become..." Itachi replied before slipping out of the room

"Itachi's right dear Sasuke's still young..." The mother of the two boys stated as she looked back at the door her eldest walked out of

'_But that's how you grew up to be Itachi...and look at you a prodigy at your age._' Those were the words unspoken by Uchiha Fugaku as the discussion ended.

**Back at Sasuke...**

'_Stupid father! Stupid Itachi! Why does he always have to favor him, why can't he not notice me?!'_

Breaking into a sprint he ran were his feet could take him and he ended up in the park. He sat on the same bench he did and looked at the surroundings it was the same as before, except for a girl seated across him. He wasn't able to see her clearly because the water erupting from the fountain was obstructing his view but he was sure she has pink hair ...wait cross that out it's light pink like bubble gum pink with bright green emerald eyes. '_What in the world_...'

Sensing him she looked at him and their eyes met, onyx clashed with emerald. He felt his cheeks burn and in an instant both of them went back to what they were doing. Normally, he would be disturbed in a presence of a girl but she was alright, she didn't seem to be one of his fangirls and she looks harmless except for her hair _'I guess it's really halloween...some chic dyes her hair pink what'll she be? Toothfairy? Tsk._' But he wasn't disturbed he found it quite fascinating.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours both of them enjoying their company neither of them knows each other but they were comfortable, they were at peace, until one had to ruin the moment. With a 'tsk' Sasuke answered with a "hn".

"Yo men, where are you? You're 45 min late..." Kiba their bassist stated and with that he replied with a "I'll be right there"

"You know you're worst than Naruto this time..."

"Hn." Ending the call he stood up but not before stealing a glance at his female stranger companion and then left with a smirk adorning his features.

* * *

• Author's note

Thank's for reading...! I haven't wrote anything so yeah lol

I hope you liked it I'm thinking of continuing it maybe a fewmore chapters or leave it as it is...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or the characters**

* * *

The next day I did my daily routine and later on I went to the same park, sat on the same bench and closed my eyes. I never realized that a place such as this exists, less people, quiet atmosphere and hell everything I can ask for. I was alone and I enjoyed it. A few minutes passed and I heard footsteps, I opened one eye and saw the same girl she was also alone and she sat across me the same bench when I saw her. This was the first time I took notice of a girl she was wearing a white over sized t shirt and denim black shorts. I can't deny she is pretty and simple; she doesn't look like my slutty fan girls.

Speaking of fan girls I haven't seen them since yesterday I sighed '_what a weird halloween'_.

I saw her move from the corner of my eyes, she was reaching for something

'_Darn, I spoke to soon…_' thinking she was going to ask for my number and flirt with me, I saw her instead approach the birds and feed them.

I look at her disbelievingly, this time I can see her without the fountain getting in the way.

From what I can see she seems to be at the same age or maybe a bit younger

'I haven't seen her before…might be new here…' with that thought I silently observed her. I don't know why but she seems to be someone I knew from before '_besides she makes me feel…_' shrugging that thought I diverted my attention to somewhere else '_no way am I gonna fuss over some stupid stranger tsk'_

I flinched when I felt a bird landed on the bench beside me and then it flew towards her. We made eye contact and again, onyx clashed with emerald, only this time she gave me a warm smile and in an instant I felt my blood creeping through my neck and then my cheeks I can't seem to tear my gaze away from her; she looked so 'ethereal'.

'Tsk, ethereal with an over sized t shirt and denim shorts wearing converse' I chuckled at the though and continued looking at her secretly.

I tore my gaze away from her and looked at the sky _'maybe I'll come back tomorrow'._

I saw her stood up and took out her phone, I was secretly hoping she'll approach me and maybe become friends?

'Friends' I thought.

But the gods weren't in my favor; she answered her call and went outside the park.

I watched her leave until she was nowhere in sight.

I looked at the sky again and to the birds she fed they were still pecking on the crumbs she gave.

"Maybe I'll come back again…" I smirked at my thought and proceeded to go to the dobe's place.

* * *

**NARUTO'S PLACE…**

"Sup Teme?" Naruto answered the door with a grin

I smirked in response and I saw Kiba and Neji playing cards while Shikamaru was on the couch flipping channels his eyes drooping.

When they saw me Kiba waved a "hey man", Neji nodded in acknowledgement and Shikamaru waved a hi.

'These are my friends…' I smirked at the thought.

We attend the same university and at the same year.

Uzumaki Naruto my bestfriend, I met him when I was 5. It wasn't a good start but we became inseparable with our endless fighting and bickering. He lives alone and he never met his parents he's being supported by his Uncle Iruka. He's the band's drummer.

Inuzuka Kiba one of my closest friends and that's mainly because of the band but yeah he's cool. I met him through Naruto when we were in highschool. He's the bands bassist.

Hyuuga Neji my 'rival'. I met him when we were in highschool. He was friends with Kiba at first and then you can say Naruto being a stupid idiot we met. But before we've met personally we already knew each other as rivals from sports to academics but we hit off perfectly. He's the bands lead guitarist.

Last is Nara Shikamaru you can say that he's a close friend but also a rival, hell he has a 200 IQ. We met through Neji they were childhood friends. He's the bands manager. All I can say is that he isn't just any manager that does nothing but without him we could have never been known as a band.

Well you know me already Uchiha Sasuke the lead vocalist.

Maybe you've thought about it now, yeah were popular jerks. We have fanclubs and were in the "Mr. Popular" list. Yeah girls chase us and we have fanclubs… The thought of girls my mind flew to the girl with pink hair 'Well not all girls…' I chuckled and because of that four heads turned to my direction.

It was Naruto who broke the silence, "Neh Teme, are you alright?"

I looked at them and rose on eye brow; they were looking at me as if I grew another head.

"Uchiha you need help." Neji stated.

A few seconds had passed and Naruto and Kiba snorted and the two remaining lads chuckled.

"Seriously dude, what's up with you?" Kiba asked, completely turning away from his game of cards with Neji.

Everyone was silently waiting for their vocalist to talk. And it seems like he's not gonna talk anytime soon. Few minutes later everyone was back doing what they were doing previously but with a smirk on their faces.

Two hours had passed and everyone was on their way home. Naruto was waving goodbye like an idiot and I was on my way home. I passed by the park and smirked '_Well tomorrow's another day…'_

* * *

**NEXT DAY…**

I was pissed. Why? Because I wasn't able to sleep well last night in fact I didn't even get sleep. That stupid dobe kept pestering me, telling me "Hey teme, I've known you since like forever…" and there goes my chance to sleep down the drain.

Ending the call would have been an option and I did, unfortunately he kept on calling and turning it off won't do any good. I shuddered at the thought when I remembered the time I shut my phone and few minutes later I saw him throwing stones at my window like some sick Romeo calling onto his Juliet. In the end I complied and told him about the pink haired girl. Upon hearing the word "girl" he practically screamed and boy did my ear throb. He then insisted that I introduce this chic to the gang but I told him that we're complete strangers. He became silent for a while and laughed stating that I've been owned by a girl and some stranger. I was pissed, no one owns UCHIHA SASUKE! Sensing my dark aura the dobe tells me he was kidding and tells me to just get that chic's number. I thought about it for a while and debated whether to get it or not. We finished talking at four in the morning and I fell asleep, I woke up with the sounds of the birds chirping.

Well that's what happened. I wasn't able to do my morning jog tsk.

I went inside the bathroom and had a shower I changed into my casual clothes and proceeded downstairs.

My mother greeted me a smile and I guess my brother and father had already left for work. I sat down the table across my mother Uchiha Mikoto.

"How's your sleep Sasuke?" she asked me pleasantly with a smile adorning her face.

"It was fine mother." I replied looking at the foods prepared by the maids.

"I heard about getting a girls number…hmm" The Uchiha Matriarch chuckled and smiling.

I was surprised by what my mother said and I thought of an explanation but what came out was "wha-at?" I stuttered '_Oh no…_'

A smile of amusement was evident in his mother's face. "Sasuke it's alright, if you like this girl there's nothing wrong, you can be friends and maybe you can bring her here and we'll get to know each other, I also want a daughter you know that…" my mother trailed off a wide smile on her face.

"But mother…" I was cut off by my own mother

"There's nothing wrong with making friends Sasuke. And I know you, you won't be doing any stupid things. Your father just cares about you he's just like that but me and your brother will be here for you. Always" By her statement she proceeded eating and we changed our topic. When we were finished I went out of the house and proceeded to the park determined with what I'm about to do.

* * *

Please comment and review!

English is not my first language so I suck. Lol.

Thank you!

*I changed one line...it was kinda wrong lol


	3. Chapter 3

_PREVIEW:_

_"How's your sleep Sasuke?" she asked me pleasantly with a smile adorning her face._

_"It was fine mother." I replied looking at the foods prepared by the maids._

_"I heard about getting a girls number…hmm" The Uchiha Matriarch chuckled and smiling._

_I was surprised by what my mother said and I thought of an explanation but what came out was "wha-at?" I stuttered '__Oh no…__'_

_A smile of amusement was evident in his mother's face. "Sasuke it's alright, if you like this girl there's nothing wrong, you can be friends and maybe you can bring her here and we'll get to know each other, I also want a daughter you know that…" my mother trailed off a wide smile on her face._

_"But mother…" I was cut off by my own mother_

_"There's nothing wrong with making friends Sasuke. And I know you, you won't be doing any stupid things. Your father just cares about you he's just like that but me and your brother will be here for you. Always" By her statement she proceeded eating and we changed our topic. When we were finished I went out of the house and proceeded to the park determined with what I'm about to do._

* * *

**At the Park**

'She's not here…maybe I should wait a bit' Sasuke thought.

After a few minutes of waiting a bob of pink hair came into his peripheral view she was wearing skinny jeans and a pink shirt with matching pink slippers, she had a bright smile adorning her face and her pearly white teeth glistening under the sun. To Sasuke, it was like she's the light of the gloomy morning of his, she was like an angel descending ready to change his life; he was more willing to be more than friends with her now. Looking at her eyes, he can see gentleness within her and all her emotions overflowing such as happiness and contentment aside from that he can see her pain and struggles but the most seen emotion is love and innocence. His thoughts were disturbed when she silently sat across the same bench she sat yesterdat.

'Here goes nothing…' Sasuke thought.

With all honesty he practiced what he was supposed to say but alas when he approached her all his practice went down the drain, unfortunately.

'Come on Sasuke dammit, you performed in front of the crowds yet you can't talk to this cute chic…' Sasuke encouraged himself but he can feel his cheeks growing hot and his ears turning red thinking of a solution he desperately tried to bring back his body's homeostasis by breathing slowly but it came out worst he hitched his breath making him look like a gawking fish all the way.

The girl in front of him was totally confused in what he was trying to do or show. For the people around it seems like Sasuke was just standing in front of the girl since his back was faced at them, but for the girl with pink hair to her Sasuke was has difficulty breathing due to 'constipation'.

When the pink haired girl tried to touch him the worse scenario came and hell broke loose, Sasuke blushed even harder and slowly fainted.

"Oh no…! Hey are you alright!" the girl shouted then shook him and tried to wake him up.

'This is worse than an oh no…' Sasuke thought but wasn't able to continue since he felt blood continued to rush to his head maybe due to the girl touching him or because of humiliation.

* * *

**After 3 Hours….**

'My head… this is worse than my hangovers…' Sasuke thought and massaged his forehead but all his actions stopped when he felt a soft hand touched his arm and everything that happened returned to him in a flash "Shit" he hissed the figure beside him gasped. 'God, what did I do to deserve this?...right I'm an asshole… tss'

"Are you alright?" he turned stiff when he heard her voice, he didn't know what to say but just nodded.

"That's great! Here have some water" The girl then offered him water giving him once again her brightest smiles.

"Thanks…" Sasuke replied quietly still too embarrassed on what to say next.

"Oh by the way my name's Sakura…" The girl then outstretched her hand with another smile and Sasuke upon seeing that smile gained confidence and replied "I'm Sasuke…" with an equivalent smirk on his face.

A growl was then heard from Sakura and a laugh escaped her mouth, "well I guess it's time for me to go, nice meeting you Sasuke-san" and then stood up 'This is your second chance Sasuke don't screw it up…!' Sasuke thought. "Wait a sec, to show my gratitude of what happened can I treat you to lunch?" Sasuke was trying his best not to blush and maintain eye contact. Sakura giggled at him 'cute' she thought and replied with a yes to Sasuke's offer. They then proceeded to have lunch, of course Sasuke's treat. They talked a lot of things, he found out she just moved here a few weeks ago and she had been moving to different places because of her parent's work, he found out that she's 17 same age as him and is about to enroll to the same school he goes. After lunch Sasuke was static thinking everything went smoothly.

'One more to go….' Sasuke thought. "Sakura can I ask for your number?" he stated his hands under the table twitching and trying to relax.

Sakura gawked at him as if he had grown two heads, she looked scared and to Sasuke he knew he was out of luck 'No way! a girl will always give me her number!' Few seconds passed and Sasuke was beyond mortified on what is happening, when he was about to speak laughter erupted from her gawking lips and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "You should have seen yourself hahahahaha, you looked so hilarious…!" Sakura stated in between laughs. Sasuke was shocked and acted like he was mad and tried to frown, but it ended with a pout. "Ofcourse I will, here you go..." Sakura gave him a slip of paper with her full name written 'Haruno Sakura'.

In the end Sasuke enjoyed his day with Sakura, they went their separate ways after two more hours of talking.

'Never had I felt this way before…maybe this is what they call love? Haruno Sakura you are one interesting girl' Sasuke smirked as he saw her wave goodbye at him in a far distance. He was looking forward tomorrow, he promised her that he'd show her around and introduce her to some friends of his.


End file.
